Caitlin true feelings
by savor1988
Summary: Caitlin has become killer frost and start getting out of control but Barry and Cisco capture her but Wally break free and powers are out of control and the only one who can save him is Caitlin but it up to Barry to get her to help them. What happen Barry is alone with Caitlin? Can Barry get through to Caitlin? Or will Caitlin escape? Or will something else happen?


Barry wake up, laying next Caitlin in bed who turn around to see him. "Uh" Barry and Caitlin both sit up at the same time on the bed. "Oh my god" said Caitlin. I can't believe what we just did." said Caitlin. "That make too of us" Barry respond.

Flashback after Joe and HR broke Wally free and he escape. "Was this your idea?" Barry accuses HR. "No I was helping Joe" HR responds. Barry has Hand over his mouth. No sigh of Wally." said Cisco. If he a speedster he could be half way across the country. said Barry. Barry we have to find him." said Iris. I worried what happened when we do find him." Barry respond. He didn't seem all there." said Barry. I shouldn't cut him out of that thing." said Joe. Joe, what we need right now is a biochemist. Barry know they need Caitlin or more importantly he need Caitlin. You got go talk to her Bear." Barry look at Joe like did you not see the way she talk to me. All right, you guys go see if you can find Wally." Barry told them. I talk with Caitlin see if can get through to her." said Barry, known he has his hands full. All right we find Wally you just get through." said Iris. "You made this mess so fix it" Cisco told him given Barry a death look as Barry walk away.

Barry is wondering as he walked down how the hell is he get Caitlin help him known she mad as hell at him and wouldn't be surprise if she bite off his head. Not that he can blame her after all he that did all this by creation flash point include Cisco when Gave him the look. Barry make it to the value and press the button to open it and go inside.

Barry came face to face with Caitlin. "We need your help Caitlin" said Barry. Wally, he...he out of the cocoon but his biochemistry...it all out of whack went AOWL. Caitlin respond. "So?" Barry respond back to her. He going to need your help - He going to your medical expertise...your experience with metas, what he need is Caitlin Snow MD. Killer frost still don't care. "So came to talk some sense into me" said Caitlin. No, I came to let you go." Barry let Caitlin out as she walk out of it. For a smart guy that was dump move." said Caitlin. Like I said your free to go." said Barry.

"What the catch?" Caitlin asked him. "You have to kill me" Barry answer her. "You want fight Flash?" Caitlin said. No I am not going to fight you but... if you want to leave this room, you're gonna to have to kill me." Barry respond. Don't think won't... said Caitlin. "Than do it" A ice thorn is form in Caitlin's hand as she hold it up ready to kill Barry. "What are you waiting for?" Barry asked her. Come on, what the big deal? Barry dare her.

Come on live up to your name, your killer frost I want see some kills." Barry garbs Caitlin's wrist and make her put the ice thorn to his chest. Come on Caitlin, this what you want, right." said Barry. "You think this is what I want?" Caitlin yells. "Than what do you want?" Barry yells. "You want know what I want?" Caitlin yells back at him. "Tells me what is it you want?" Caitlin kissed Barry, drop the ice thorn which took Barry by surprise however he responded by kisses her with Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin. While she was kissing Barry who didn't know what he was doing or could he stop kissing her. Nether does Caitlin but she enjoyed him kissing her all wrapped in the moment, wanting Barry. Barry liked kissing her not thinking about nothing in that moment.

Barry and Caitlin got caught up in the heat of the moment, making out as he pick Caitlin's legs and uses his super speed, taking her into the room and puts Caitlin on the bed. Barry take Caitlin's jacket while kissing her. They removed all their clothes off and Barry unhook Caitlin's bra and pull her paints, taking off his boxers. He gets on top of Caitlin in bed and stick it in her. Caitlin's arms are hook under him with Barry on top, thrusting inside of Caitlin.

He goes in and out of Caitlin with her hold onto him. He moved faster and kissed her lips while going inside of her, feeling him pumping in and out of her. He pulled away and kissed her neck with her nails in his back. "God this feel so good" Caitlin thought. Barry put his hands on Caitlin's breasts, feeling on them as he pull lips away from her neck. Barry constantly thrusting in and out of her faster her legs were wrapped around his hips. Caitlin feels his erection grows larder and harder inside of her womanhood which make Caitlin orgasms. Caitlin enjoy feeling Barry going up in her known she want this for a long time and think about all those time they were alone were in stars lab together and how many time she wanted to do this with him.

Barry Thrusts into her again before lean down on Caitlin to give her a kiss.

They switch places with Caitlin on top of Barry, setting up and rock backward and forward on him. Barry get excite feeling her coming down on him. Caitlin bounces up and down, pinning him down. Barry has his hands place on Caitlin's hips with her moving above him. Barry lays there thinking to himself how good this feel. She leaned down and kissed him with his arms wrapped around her. Caitlin pull away and keep go up and down on his erection. Barry thrust up into Caitlin.

Caitlin set up and Barry did too. Barry and Caitlin were kissing than he pulled away and kissed her neck than chest and her breasts. Caitlin continue bouncing up and down on Barry, holding her in his arms. They kissed again and Barry flip over to the bed. Barry thrust some more and thrust one last time before climax inside of Caitlin than kissed her.

Barry and Caitlin are sitting up in bed, stunned over the fact they had sex just now. I remember everything that happened. said Caitlin even though she wanted it. Oh I forgot...Cisco, Iris and the others are looking for Wally." said Barry. Wally powers are out of control, he could hurt someone." said Barry. "Maybe I can help" Barry look at Caitlin. I can make that something stable his biochemistry." said Caitlin.

"You would do that?" As if it a question if she would do it or not but Barry not sure after what he did to Caitlin that she would want to help him. "Of course I would" Caitlin respond.

Caitlin finish fixing the antidote for Wally. "This should help stabilized Wally's condition" Caitlin turn around and bump into Barry. Oh Uh sorry." Barry and Caitlin acts awkward around after they had sex. Uh sorry." Caitlin give the antidote to Barry. "Here" said Caitlin. "Thanks" Barry hugs Caitlin. Than he let go of her and about to leave. "Barry!" Caitlin calls out as Barry stops and turn to her. "Good luck" said Caitlin. "Thank" Barry take off with his super speed.

Hours later late in the night at Star labs after they found Wally and gave him the antidote Barry in the lab with a sad look on his face. "Barry!" Caitlin walks in on him. Caitlin, there something you need to know." said Barry, standing up. Julian won't be pressing charges against you." said Barry. "Why?" asked Caitlin. "Because I agree to quit CSI" said Barry. What, you quit your job?" Caitlin shocked. "But why?" she asked. "Julian agree he wouldn't tell anyone if I quit" Barry respond.

"But Barry why would you quit your job?" asked Caitlin. I did it to protect you." said Barry. It only the way I could get Julian not to pressing charges." Barry respond. "Barry I am sorry" said Caitlin. "Don't be" Barry feel like he doesn't deserve any sympathy.

"Look Caitlin I am sorry" Barry told Caitlin out of regret and guilty. "Sorry for what?" Caitlin asked. "For what I did you" said Barry, feeling remorseful. If wasn't for me creation flash point...you wouldn't be where or have powers you can't control. I am so sorry Caitlin." As much as Caitlin is upset with Barry she can see he feels guilty for what he done. "Barry it okay" said Caitlin. No it not!" Barry said. You should asks Cisco...he can't even stand to look at me." said Barry with sadness in his voice.

It wasn't fair to drop all that on you and suspected you to be okay with it." said Barry. I shouldn't have put all that on you." Caitlin can see the pain in Barry's eyes's as well as regret she find it hard not to feel bad for him known how she care and love him even though she can't bring herself tells Barry that she love him.

Barry...Look I was angry with you when you told me, you responsible for having these powers." Caitlin letting out her feelings. I was upset that you all of people did this to me - Given everything we been through together. Barry hate hearing this but he know it true. And It hurt me...but the reason it hurt so much is because I..." Caitlin stop herself for admit her true feelings. I care about you deeply Barry." said Caitlin, emotionally. "I can understand if you hate me" said Barry, known Caitlin mean more to him than just a friend. I don't hate you, Barry." said Caitlin. Because care for you." said Caitlin.

I don't deserves any forgiveness from you, Caitlin." said Barry. "Yes you do" Caitlin disagree with Barry. "Barry it not all your fault" said Caitlin. Yes it is, If I hadn't gone back in time made flash point none of this would have happened." Caitlin can see and hear The pain in Barry's eyes and in his voice. All I was only thinking about saving dad and mom," I didn't think about you or Cisco." said Barry. Caitlin can see the tears in his eyes and touched. And Caitlin I..." Barry was about tells Caitlin how he truly feels about her but stop himself. "And I sorry" Caitlin hug Barry. Barry...I forgive you." said Caitlin while hugging him.

I promise you Caitlin I do everything in my power to help you with your powers." Barry tells Caitlin.

The two have a moment as Barry and Caitlin embrace in each other arms.

**I hope you all enjoy this please review and tell me what you think of this and have a good day**


End file.
